Biggs and Wedge
Biggs and Wedge (ビックス Bikkusu; ウェッジ Wejji) are recurring characters and a running gag in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They appear always as a duo, and are named after Star Wars characters Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker's Red Squadron wingmen in Episode IV: A New Hope. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV the After: Tsuki no Kikan '''Biggs and Wedge' appear in Final Fantasy IV the After: Tsuki no Kikan as Red Wings soldiers who die protecting Prince Ceodore from an attack led by the Mysterious Woman. The game reveals that Biggs and Wedge were actually the two soldiers who questioned Cecil about stealing the Water Crystal of Mysidia at the beginning of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Biggs and Wedge', also known as Vicks and Wedge, are two briefly playable characters, who assist Terra Branford on her raid of Narshe. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Biggs and Wedge', along with a third friend Jessie, are part of the terrorist group, AVALANCHE. They take part in the attacks on Midgar's Sector 1 and Sector 5 Reactors When Shin-Ra attacks Sector 7 to drop the Plate upon the Slums, Biggs and Wedge try to fight to defend the town. They are badly wounded - perhaps even fatally - along with Jessie. They are ultimately killed when the Shin-Ra Company brought down the upper plate on Sector 7. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Biggs and Wedge get a brief mention. While on the missions in Midgar's Train Station, Vincent can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization. She says that her brother had been part of a rebel group which was against Shin-Ra, and that he had died two years earlier. This is implied to be either Biggs or Wedge. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Biggs and Wedge make a small appearance as the names of two paired machines Zack can snipe while escaping from Nibelheim. Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy page, see Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VIII) '''Major Biggs and Lieutenant Wedge' are members of the Galbadia Army. Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Seifer Almasy first meet them in the Dollet Radio Tower, where they are reinstalling it. Squall, Zell, and Selphie fight them, but the duo are blown away by Elvoret. They are next seen in the D-District Prison, where they have been demoted to Lieutenant and Private, respectively. They are sent to deal with Zell, Selphie, and Quistis Trepe, who have escaped from their cell. Their last appearance is in Lunatic Pandora, where they are considering retiring from the G-Army. They also appear as a Triple Triad card. Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy X '''Biggs and Wedge' guard the Blitzball stadium in Luca and can be recruited for your blitzball team. They are considered upper-tier players in blitzball. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Biggs and Wedge' return for a very small cameo appearance. Under the names of Gibbs and Deweg, they are two Archadian soldiers guarding the entrance to the Mosphoran Highwaste at Nalbina Fortress. However, the player can gain earlier access to the Highwaste by riding a Chocobo up to them. Gibbs will reveal his hatred of Chocobos, and start to back off, claiming he used to work around Chocobos when he was younger, and could never get their smell out without the help of cologne. Eventually, he'll run away, and Deweg will follow, opening up access to the Highwaste. This is the only time players can see the two. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the English translation of ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Biggs is a former business subordinate of Cid. Biggs and Wedge also appear as random names for character units. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Chrono Trigger'' Vicks and Wedge make appearances as a sideshow attraction in Norstein Bekkler's Lab in the Millennial Fair. A third character, Piette, appears as well here, possibly a reference to the Imperial Admiral Piett. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2'' Biggs and Wedge appear as two Black Mages who may assist the player. ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Biggs and Wedge', along with Jessie from Final Fantasy VII make cameos as shopkeepers. Category: Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII non-player characters